


【十日谈∶day5】兔子精的假孕研究

by Alkaid_123



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkaid_123/pseuds/Alkaid_123





	【十日谈∶day5】兔子精的假孕研究

杨九郎觉得张云雷最近有点奇怪。

不爱出门就算了，反正平时也那么宅。但不正常的是这人大热天的把自己关屋里还旁边堆一堆枕头被子毯子，非要把自己围起来才罢休。还总是不开灯，一个人摸黑在卧室里呆着，有几次差点把杨九郎吓得直接蹦起来。

他知道张云雷是个兔子成的小妖精，此时想了半天也不知道到底是什么原因弄得张云雷变成现在这样，便寻思着是不是因为他的种族而出现的状况，遂百度。

百度一查那结果差点把杨九郎的手机惊掉地上，果然兔子的思维的确不是人能理解的。这一段时间以来的异常也有了解释，甚至这解释还有些艳情。假孕，这词儿他之前听都没听说过，早知道这段时间他的角儿是笃信自己正在怀着孕，他早就想尽办法逗逗他的大宝贝了。

悄悄摸到卧室门口，杨九郎刚想推门进去就听见里头似有似无的捯气声。这小祖宗又在玩什么幺蛾子？他随手打开了灯走进屋里，床上的张云雷也抬起头朝他看了过来。

这一眼差点把杨九郎看得流鼻血。

张云雷两只眼睛的眼角都红通通的显得十分好欺负，眼睛里蓄着两汪水儿要滴不滴。顺着毛委委屈屈地坐在一堆枕头被子里，一手拿着纸巾一手捂着自己的胸口。

“角儿，玩西子捧心哪？”杨九郎寻思了一下兔子假孕的症状便瞬间就明白了张云雷这到底是怎么回事，还只装作不知道地打趣他。张云雷抽了抽鼻子，带着点哭腔。

杨九郎一看这可受不了了，角儿平时多硬气一人也就在床上哭哭，怎么这就掉上眼泪了？他赶紧凑过去抱着拍拍背低声细语地哄，用大拇指蹭掉他眼角上的湿意。

张云雷低着头松开放在胸口上的手，杨九郎才注意到那平常单薄的胸口居然鼓起来两团软软的白肉，大小只像刚刚发育的小姑娘一般。平常没受到刺激时软软的乳尖此时精神地硬着，颜色也比平常略深了一点，泛着鲜艳的嫩红色。更让他吃惊的是那乳头上在他的注视之下还缓缓地渗出了乳白色的液体，和张云雷含在眼眶里的泪般要落不落，凝聚成一滴悬在乳头上。

杨九郎吞了口口水。

张云雷的手又覆上自己的胸前捏了捏隆起的乳肉，这一捏不打紧，一股极其细小的乳汁就从那乳孔里头喷了出来，划了道弧线落在被子上。杨九郎闻到了一股淡淡的奶香味，诱人得很。张云雷眨巴眨巴眼睛，手指不安地绞在一起∶“翔子你听我说，我怀孕了……”

杨九郎刚想给这只可怜巴巴的小兔子科普一下贵种族的假孕，又想起来百度上说的不要阻止兔子的行为以免造成应激反应。得，顺毛摸吧。于是杨九郎便把浑身都是奶味的兔子精抱在怀里亲亲额头亲亲脸颊再亲亲嘴巴，说着些什么“那磊磊可要给我生一窝小兔子出来”之类的话来逗他。张云雷这才平静下来，也不再遮遮掩掩地捂着胸前那两团了。

杨九郎低头看着张云雷鼓起来的胸脯心里还有点复杂，原来兔子精真的也会产奶是其一，其二便是好奇极了自家兔子这奶水的味道。反正也没有小兔子可以生，倒不如便宜了自己。这么想着他便俯身下去，含住了左边那一颗肿胀的乳头。

张云雷被他的动作吓得微微一颤，想躲开却被抱着不能挣脱。只能眼睁睁地看着自家情人的栗子毛脑袋埋在自己胸前，然后吮起了自己被纸巾祸害得有点痒的乳尖。和之前做爱时杨九郎亲吻舔咬他那可怜的乳肉不一样，这次杨九郎一吸那地方几乎要把他的魂儿都吸得飞走，过电一般从胸前一直麻到手指尖。张云雷喘着气揪着他的头发要他停下，可杨九郎非得继续吸他泌出来的乳汁，直到把两团白兔子一般的胸乳里蓄的奶都吸光了才罢休。杨九郎抬头吻住张云雷微微张着的唇，低声地要他也尝尝自己的奶的味道。

那味道并不是很浓也算不上甜，比牛奶还要稍微淡那么一些。张云雷被强制性地在交换的吻里知道了自己的乳汁到底是个什么味道。胸乳里的那些奶被杨九郎全部吸净了后倒不再像涨奶时一般难受，只是内里还麻麻痒痒，乳尖也痒得想要杨九郎啃咬一番才行。唇舌交缠了好一会儿才分开，张云雷捧着隆起的奶子又愁起来杨九郎抢自己的小兔子的食物可怎么是好。杨九郎看穿了张云雷的心思，笑着安慰他∶“经常吸出来后奶会越来越多的，要不然只有那么点。”

张云雷被孕激素冲得脑子里根本分不清杨九郎说的是真是假，只能在杨九郎说“要不要和我试试别的更出奶的方法”时懵懂地点头。

然后他便被推倒在了他自己悉心堆好的巢里。软乎乎的被褥枕头顷刻间就埋了他半个身子，让他在茫然中感受到了一丝安全感。接着杨九郎又压了下来，手探到了他只穿了条内裤的下身上。

不摸不知道，那棉质内裤的臀缝处竟然已经湿了一块的水渍。杨九郎随手把内裤扯下来扔到床上，起了些坏心思叫张云雷看。张云雷转头看过去，杨九郎便伸手一拍那内裤上头的湿痕，再拿开那可怜的布料，床单子上竟然都被浸湿了一块。张云雷看着看着便夹紧了腿，想到那湿漉漉的是自己弄上去的水儿，不由得下头夹不住地又是一热。

得，润滑也不用做了。杨九郎粗粗撸了几把张云雷的阴茎让他开始半软不硬地翘着后，解开裤子露出自己那早就蓄势待发的粗长性器。那玩意弹出来的一瞬间甚至还打到了张云雷屈起来的大腿上，啪的一声在房间里尤其清晰。可怜张云雷一只自以为在孕期的兔子精，脑子里除了生小兔子外就是交配，看杨九郎摆出来要做爱的姿势，往前蹭了蹭便张开腿盘住了杨九郎的腰，那根阴茎也正好顶在了他软软的会阴上。

不上不是人。

杨九郎深吸了一口气，托着他的屁股将自己的性器对准了随着呼吸微微翕张着的穴口，缓缓地顶开欲拒还迎的那处温柔乡。里头几乎是立刻就冒出来一小股暖热的水来直直浇到了冠头上，杨九郎禁不住又硬了几分。

性器操开挨挨挤挤地拥上来的肠肉，交合之处溢出来一圈水来又顺着臀缝流下去。杨九郎觉得自己仿佛是插进了一汪水儿里一般暖热舒适，媚肉可怜巴巴地颤抖着咬紧他，穴里有阴茎塞不住的体液顺着那一根流到阴囊上头再滴进褥子。张云雷的兔子耳朵都被刺激了出来，他迷迷糊糊地摸索着自己的耳朵低声地发出些泣音来。杨九郎低下头去亲他的耳朵内测，血管遍布的兔耳敏感地动了一下，更加红了。

兔子的身体执意认为自己是在怀孕，而“孕期”的身体较之以往则更加敏感而多情，甚至连肠肉都要更加柔软。张云雷摸着肚子感觉小腹里都被那一根填的满满得酸胀起来，快感从前列腺一直蔓延到天灵盖，浑身都敏感得仿佛被打通了一般。全根插入时触手滑腻温软的屁股顶着杨九郎的胯下轻轻地扭着腰，就连肚子上都被操出一点凸起。

杨九郎哪忍得住这个，直接便把着他的腰大开大合地抽动起来。张云雷猝不及防地被按在床上狠狠地鞑伐，屁股里夹着的那根阴茎不再温柔反而成了噬人骨髓的饿狼。抽出时甚至能带出些充血鲜红的肠肉，每一次进入都直直地操在张云雷的前列腺上。穴肉里分泌的大量体液被操得四处飞溅，连屁股底下的褥子都湿了一片。张云雷哆嗦着声音都又软又抖，却还是从嗓子里头挤出一句来∶“你要顶到孩子了……”

这句话不说还好，一说杨九郎便更觉得这画面艳情起来。仿佛张云雷的肚子里真的怀了他的种，有一窝毛绒绒的小兔子在那薄薄的一层肚皮下悄悄孕育起来，会撑大张云雷那并不存在的子宫，然后在某个时刻——夜晚或者清晨，带着胎衣娩在他的掌心里。

他搂着张云雷的腰将他抱起来，亲吻张云雷生理性地流出来的泪水。这个姿势让那根闯入的性器进得更深，如果张云雷有子宫，那就真的要顶进子宫里头了。

“没事，我让我的兔崽子们跟爸爸先见见面。”

这话说得太淫乱，张云雷被操干得已经有些昏沉的大脑理解了好几秒才听懂。一瞬间连耳朵带脸都红得像火烧一般，穴里头则绞得更紧，狠狠地夹了杨九郎好几下。

张云雷的身子微微地向后仰着，身体全凭借杨九郎的手才没摔回床里头。过量的快感一点点地麻痹孕期小兔子脆弱敏感的神经，他全身几乎只有那一处是热的软的有知觉的。他觉得自己快要被杨九郎操透了，前列腺那一块软肉甚至被干得微微地肿了起来，就连杨九郎抽出去时那块荒淫无度的肠肉都酸麻地往大脑和脊髓里头输入些微的快感。他要被干坏了。屁股里头的水就算杨九郎那根性器已经将那穴眼儿撑得满满的也根本堵不住，顺着缝隙像泉眼一样流出来，甚至给他失禁的错觉。

他一定是天下最淫乱的爸爸了。他的前列腺他的敏感点已经被孩子的另一个父亲操得烂熟，碰一下就痉挛着裹紧入侵者索要快乐。他的小兔子们出生时一定也会滑过狭窄的产道蹭过他那块欲求不满的软肉，他一定会流出水来……

张云雷仰着脖子发出带着哭腔的呻吟，胸前又开始泌出乳汁。他松开抱着杨九郎的手去捏自己的乳头，白色的乳汁被捏得一小股一小股地喷出来落在两个人的胸前，乳头泛着淫靡的红色就像硬硬的红豆果儿一般，轻微的触碰都能带来蔓延到整个胸乳的快感。他揉捏白嫩的乳肉甚至用修剪整齐的指甲去掐那针尖般大小的乳孔，微微的痛感和酥麻传到脑海里，他几乎陷入晕眩。

前头的性器不知道什么时候就已经黏黏糊糊地射了出来，下身不是淫水体液就是精液，乱七八糟地混在一处，甚至还有顺着胸腹流下去的乳汁在里头。张云雷没有力气再去玩那对白兔一样随着抽插的动作而被上下颠弄的奶子，只能抱住杨九郎，像抱住最后的一颗稻草。

在张云雷彻底地哭出来的同时杨九郎终于射在了他身体的最深处，张云雷恍惚地摸着自己的小腹觉得自己被彻底地灌满了，精液和不存在的孩子都躺在他的身体深处，等着和疲倦的他一起经历一个无力的美梦。


End file.
